Bicycle wheels are frequently bent due to being run over by automobiles in the driveway, the rider running against a curb or other obstacle, and in various other accidents. Previously, the best solution to straightening minor bends was by adjustment of the wheel spokes. Major bends, if repairable at all, require extensive time and the results are not always effective. Presently, it appears more economically feasible to discard the damaged wheel and replace it with a new one. However, the inability of the repair shop to repair, instead of replacing, the damaged wheel does not always result in complete customer confidence and satisfaction.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus, requiring a minimum of labor, for economically straightening and recycling bent bicycle wheels.
Another object of the present invention is an adjustable bicycle wheel straightening apparatus for straightening bent bicycle wheels in the 12-28 inch diameter range.
A further object of the present invention is a novel process for straightening bent bicycle wheels.
An additional object of the present invention is an apparatus for applying pressure to both sides of the bent rim of a bicycle wheel for straightening thereof.